Emmelie de Forest
Emmelie Charlotte-Victoria de Forest '(born 28 February 1993) is a Danish singer and songwriter. She was born in Randers, Denmark, and raised in Mariager, Denmark, and in Stockholm, Sweden. Emmelie de Forest is of partial Swedish descent as her father is Swedish. She represented Denmark with the song "Only Teardrops" in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, Sweden, winning the contest. Her debut album ''Only Teardrops was released on the Universal Music label on 6 May 2013 Music career '''Early career De Forest began singing at the age of nine and sang with her mother in the Steve Cameron Gospel Choir for several years. From the age of 14, she began performing at music festivals and small venues with Scottish folk musician Fraser Neill.[ According to Neill, they made an album together titled Emmelié de Forest and Fraser Neill that sold only 100 copies. When de Forest was 18 years old, she ended her collaboration with Neill and moved to Copenhagen to study at the Complete Vocal Institute. '2013: Eurovision Song Contest and ''Only Teardrops De Forest was one of ten acts that performed in the 2013 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix for a chance to represent Denmark at the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, Sweden. On 26 January 2013, she performed the song "Only Teardrops" (written by Lise Cabble, Julia Fabrin Jakobsen and Thomas Stengaard) and won the national selection. Her debut album, Only Teardrops, was released on 6 May, a week before her performance in the Eurovision contest. The album has twelve tracks, including the original and symphonic versions of "Only Teardrops." On 14 May, de Forest reached the final of the Eurovision, being one of the ten finalists that qualified from the first semi-final. According to British bookmakers, de Forest became the odds on favourite to win the contest. De Forest won the 2013 Eurovision final on 18 May with a total of 281 points, 47 points more than second-place finisher Farid Mammadov of Azerbaijan. She performed her Eurovision winning entry at the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Kiev, Ukraine on 30 November. In December it was revealed that Emmelie de Forest had been awarded the Årets Europæer Award (The European of the year Award) by the Danish European Movement. '''2014–present: "Rainmaker", second studio album On 7 February Emmelie de Forest uploaded a video that spoke about her third Single "Rainmaker" and explained the meaning of the song and previewed it. It was the official #JoinUs song for Eurovision Song Contest 2014 and she performed the song live during the final at the B&W Hallerne, in Copenhagen, Denmark. Talking about the song Emmelie said, "It is about a tribe joining together to call upon the rainmaker to make their land blossom again. But on a more general level the rainmaker can be anything or anyone – it is about coming together and helping each other out". She also talked about enjoying success after winning Eurovision last year, "I've been performing my music around Europe, released my debut album and written a lot of new songs – to be honest, I'm living my dream!". In a Wiwibloggs interview in September 2014, Emmelie de Forest said she was recording her second studio album, which was originally due to be released in February 2015. On 14 July, de Forest announced that "Rainmaker" was certified Gold. On 3 August, Emmelie announced via Facebook that she would perform the first single of her yet untitled album, "Drunk Tonight" on 2014 Amsterdam Pride. Via Instagram, Emmelie unveiled the cover and snippets of 'Drunk Tonight', as well as its music video preview. The single was released on 18 August, while the music video for the song was released on 25 August. Emmelie, who appears in a bikini in the video, has said in interviews that she wanted it to be "elegant and sexy" at the same time. Personal Life De Forest was born in Randers, Denmark, to a Danish mother and Swedish father, Ingvar de Forest (1938–2010). Following her parents' divorce when she was young, she grew up with her mother in Mariager, Denmark, and in Stockholm, Sweden. Danmarks Radio used the story of her claim to English royal ancestry in its promotion of the Dansk Melodi Grand Prix. De Forest briefly dated British singer James Harrison, who wrote her Eurovision winning song, in 2013. Discography : Main article: Emmelie de Forest discography *''Only Teardrops'' (2013)